


Painfully Obvious

by Holy_Ackerman



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blushing, Dorks in Love, Kakashi loves to tease Iruka, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Humor, obviously in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Ackerman/pseuds/Holy_Ackerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umino Iruka is in love with the famous copy-nin, Hatake Kakashi, and everyone knows, especially Kakashi.  </p>
<p>Iruka Appreciation Week<br/>Day 4: Weakness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painfully Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> SO, i'd just like to point out that even though it's easy to imply that I'm making Iruka's weakness his big heart, but I don't actually think its a weakness of his at all. His weakness, in this fic, is Kakashi, and that's it. And he blushes a lot.. but Kakashi just keeps teasing him since its fun.
> 
> (I don't have a fic for day 3, I drew something and posted it on my tumblr! http://hidden-in-konoha.tumblr.com/post/130752959561/tsuzukiyume-hidden-in-konoha-iruka Feel free to check it out! Follow me if you'd like.)
> 
> As always, sorry for any grammar mistakes in advance!

Iruka was able to stand up to anyone he needed to. He was strong willed, brave, and had enough of a temper to scare anyone away.

But there's one person he can't keep himself composed around, exploiting his biggest weakness: his (very soft when in love) heart at least when it comes to a certain _someone._

His heart has always gotten him into trouble. He cared _too_ much, he loved _too_ hard, he was soft in people's eyes because of his big heart. Sometimes saying "no" to others proved hard to the academy teacher. No matter how dumb the request, he couldn't find it in his heart to say no. He simply couldn't, at least in most cases. He never thought having a heart was the problem, but things tended to get tricky when his heart became too involved.

When asked his biggest weakness, he'll answer: his fear of insects, and laugh it off. But he'd _never in a million years_ admit his biggest weakness is the famous copy-nin, Hatake Kakashi.

No matter how many times he denies it, everyone knows, _every person in the village knows._ He's in love with Kakashi, almost childishly, so innocently that it's painful for others to watch.

"I don't _love_ him!" He tells Genma, a furious blush painted on his cheeks. "I may find him interesting, and nice to be around, but don't you think saying I'm in love with Kakashi is a bit much?"

Genma sighed, rubbing his temple in pure annoyance. "Your heart has always been written on your sleeve, Iruka. How can you not be aware of how obvious it is?"

"How is it obvious?"

"You get all flustered when you talk to him.. You prepare home cooked meals for him when he gets home from missions. Iruka, I walked in on you give him a shoulder rub in the break room. You looked like you were about to burst, your skin was so red! One time, you-"

"Okay, I get it." Iruka held up a hand to signal the other to stop. "No need to say any more."

"Everyone can see it. Even Kakashi."

"R-Really?!"

"Yes really!" Genma shook his head at the teacher.

"Did... Did he say something to you?" Iruka pouted out his lower lip. A small blush extending the ends of his scar.

"No need to make that face.." He swallowed hard; his throat dry. "I think.. I think you should ask him yourself."

"You really expect me to ask him how he feels about me?! I can barely stand up straight around him!"

"Maybe you won't have to be standing at all." Genma replied with a devious smirk.

"You're gross!" Thankfully, he was able to dodge the flying book Iruka sent his way. That would have knocked him out cold if it made contact.

"I meant to say you could _sit_ around him!" He teased. "But hey, if you'd rather lay down-"

"I'm gonna kill you!" Iruka could feel anger running through his system. Dark colored chakra seeping through his pores.

"I-I'm sorry!" Genma tried to lighten the mood by letting out some form of dry laughter. "I was only joking!"

"Maa, Iruka-Sensei. Why're you so mad? I could feel your chakra from the other side of town."

"K-Kakashi-Sensei!" The feel of his chakra changed instantly. Once dark and evil, is now light and airy.

"Looks like my cue to leave." Genma patted Iruka's shoulder as he walked past him to leave the room. "Good luck, lover boy." He said with a childish grin.

But Iruka was too caught up in the moment to respond. Kakashi was standing right in front of him. Well, more like kneeling on the windowsill of his classroom, but still directly in front him. He'd had to wait till later, when he's more composed of himself, to kick Genma's ass.

"What made you so upset?" Kakashi asked as his feet made contact with the ground. "I've never seen such an evil colored chakra before."

Iruka forced a chuckle from his throat. "Well, then you've never met my mother. She had quite the temper, you know!"

"I'm sure she was a lovely women, Iruka." The smile in his eyes almost made the poor teacher pass out. "You look... rather pale?"

"Pale?" Iruka tilted his head. "No, no, I feel fine. I'm not sick or anything."

_I do feel like passing out, but I'm not quote on quote sick or anything._

"Are you sure?"

In a blink of an eye, Kakashi was only an inch away from Iruka, pressing his gloveless fingers to the others forehead.

"Maa, you're burning Iruka-Sensei!"

"You're hands are just cold!"

_No, no.. I'm sure I'm blushing. My face feels hotter than fire! Oh god.. He's touching me.._

"I think you need to see a doctor.."

All Iruka could think of was a stupid comeback only Genma would make. _A love doctor~_ was the only think going through his mind. The imaginary sound of Genma's voice made him cringe. But the sudden thought of Kakashi in a doctor's coat, and stethoscope around his neck made his anger die down just a little.  

"I'm not sick, but.." Iruka swilled any signs of nerves. "You are rather close to me, Kaka-"

"Is that a bad thing?" The copy-nin titled his head rather innocently.

_How can a grown ass man be so fucking cute?!_ Iruka felt something drip from his nose. Both men looked down to the fall, watching as the droplet of blood crashed against the tile. In an instant, their eyes met again. Iruka really was pale now. _Uh oh.._ He though as he seen kakashi's eyes bulge.

"Y-your nose is bleeding!"

"It's the dry air!" Was the only words that came to mind. "I have allergies, a-and I must have picked it too hard earlier!"

_I never pick my nose, that's gross.. I'm always yelling at my students for it, too. What am I even saying?!_

"I hope you aren't picking your nose, Iruka-Sensei. That's a little on the childish side."

"I.. I was joking Kakashi.." Iruka let out a deep sigh. "I'm not sick, and the nosebleed was just random. Please don't worry so much.."

"Maa, how can I not worry?" He did that _stupid but so damn cute_ eye smile yet again. Iruka was surprised a fountain of blood didn't come streaming from his nostrils.

"I-I'm not worthy of you worrying over me.. Trust me." It was only right to smile back, but it was too hard to hold back the blush on his cheeks.

Of course, Kakashi noticed, and it only made him smile more. Even through his clothes mask, the smirk on his lips was evident.

_Oh.._ Iruka spotted the curve of the others lips. _His lips look.. Full.. I bet their a nice shade of pink too. Oh god, he reads all those porn books too, I bet he'd know what to do with tho-_

"Is something on my face?" Kakashi interrupted his _almost_ dirty thoughts. He reached a hand up to his clothed lips, softly grazing over them with his fingertips. "You're staring at my lips, you know."

"Eh?! Was it? I'm s-sorry! There's nothing there. Nope, nothing at all!"

"You're acting strange." Kakashi rested his hands on the teachers shoulders. "Is there something wrong?"

_I'm gonna explode!_

"You're touching me.." He mumbled, his face cherry red.

"Maa, do you not like to be touched Iruka-Sensei?" Kakashi forced himself to not smirk or show any sign of teasing.

"I wouldn't say I don't _like it.._ I don't mind being touched.."

"Are you saying you love being touched?"

"I don't _hate_ being touched.." He puffed his cheeks. Iruka folded his arms loosely over his chest. Awkward wasn't the word to describe this feeling. Maybe uncomfortable would be better, though he'd miss the others touch the moment their skin isn't in contact anymore.

"Would you rather be embraced?" The older man said in a low tone, almost inaudible to Iruka's ears. It took him a moment to register his words.

"E-Embraced?!" Iruka's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. "W-W-Why do you wanna know?!"

"I was teasing." Kakashi put it simply as he dropped his arms down by his sides.

_I think he's trying to kill me.._

"I'll be leaving now, Iruka." He turned his back to the other in an instant, heading for the window.

"W-Wait!" His voice nearly trembling. "You don't have to go.. Actually, I was just getting ready to head out myself. Classes are over, and-"

"How about we go out for lunch then?" Kakashi looked over his shoulder to Iruka. One last time, he curved his kids into a crescent, flashing that beautiful eye smile of his. "My treat."

"A-Ah! Yes! Of course!"

"Is it only because I'm paying?"

He waited for Iruka to gather his things, and met him at the door of the classroom. He heard it's more socially acceptable to use doors, especially when with others. He wasn't sure if it was true or not, but he highly doubted Iruka would jump out of the window with him. Unless he was holding him like a princess or something. 

 

 

"Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi broke their awkward silence. Even ten minutes of walking side by side without a word was getting to him. Normally he enjoys the quietness - being stuck with Naruto and all - but Iruka's voice was something he liked to hear, and wanted to hear more of.

"Hm?"

"What's your biggest weakness?"

"Are you asking to use it against me?"

"No, no." The copy-nin shook his head. "I wouldn't do such a thing."

"Liar.." Iruka puffed his cheeks again, trying to play off the small blush on his cheeks.

"So what is it?"

"I'm really afraid of insects. Spiders and cockroaches especially.. A shinobi shouldn't be afraid of such dumb things."

"That's more of a fear than it is a weakness.."

"Then what's _your_   weakness?"

Kakashi came to a halt in the middle of the crowded marketplace. He looked to his side to catch ahold of Iruka's gaze. With a soft smile, he responded. "My heart."

"O-Oh.." His face flushed instantly.

"But don't tell anyone the genius ninja actually has one.." He held a long digit to the imprint of his lips, flashing Iruka a wink.

"Shut up.." Iruka broke their stare and continued to walk without him, at a rather fast pace.

"Maybe your weakness is the same as mine? You have a big heart-"

"Which isn't a bad thing!" Iruka reminded him. "It means I care!"

"Who do you care about?"

"The people of Konoha." Iruka picked the safest words.

"Does that include me too, Sensei?"

"You're hardly a person.." He muttered. "But yes... Even you, Kakashi."

"I'm glad."

_Again with that eye smile!!_ Iruka huffed and looked away from Kakashi's face quickly. _He knows.. He knows my real weakness._

"Are you sure your real weakness isn't who you care for?"

_Yup, he knows._

"You act rather strange when I'm around."

_You don't need to say it, Kakashi._

"Maybe your weakness is me?"

"Maybe you have a screw loose." Iruka shuffled his feet faster. His arms laid flat by his side, loose fist hanging at their ends.

"I'm sure I have a few loose, Iruka. But it's nice to know we have the same weakness."

"You're your own weakness?" Iruka questioned.

"No, no.." Kakashi appeared in front of Iruka in a flash.

Quickly, he pulled him off to the side of the road, between two buildings, letting their presences hide in the shadows of the alleyway.

His ungloved fingers peeled the mask away from the lower half of his face, revealing one of konoha's best kept secrets.

Iruka was taken aback. He was handsome, not that he expected any different. But, in a good way, Kakashi looked ordinary. Nice lips, just as pink and plump as Iruka dreamed, a birthmark that rested on his chin. Just a hint of five o'clock shadow, but it was nice. He looked _human._ (Luckily he didn't have buck teeth, and fat lips like Naruto suggested.)

"My weakness is you, after all, Iruka-Sensei."

"M-m-me?!" Iruka couldn't help but stutter. The words flew through his brain like a rapid bird finding no place to land. The look of surprise on Iruka's face was only seen as adorable by Kakashi.

"You're so cute.. And so, so innocent." Kakashi sighed. "You never noticed?"

"No.." Iruka responded, disappointedly at that.

"All the times I'd come home from missions, I'd go straight to your house. Not even going home first, or to report in. I just _have_ to see Iruka-Sensei before I do anything else." He locked his fingers together against the nape of Iruka's neck. "I love coming home to your cooking, your shower, even sleeping on your couch.. It feels more like home than my own apartment does. Wouldn't it be rather weak of me to only think of you while I'm out on missions? The only thing I look forward to is coming home to you, did you know?"  He took a step closer to Iruka, tilting his head slightly. "You think I'd be a little more focused on my mission, and not thinking about that cute apron you wear when you cook."

"You really think it's cute?" Iruka mumbled, his brown eyes did their classic puppy dog look; a small pout in his lips.

"I think you'd look cuter if you wore _only_ the apron." He answered honestly.

"You better not be thinking such nasty things in front of the kids, Kakashi.."

"I wait till I'm alone to think about things like that." He was unable to hide his smirk. Iruka's blush was too cute.

"You've been reading to much Icha Icha.."

"I haven't been reading _enough._ " Kakashi corrected him.

"Maybe I'll show you one day.." Iruka mumbled.

"Show me what?"

"Just the apron.."

"Nothing else?"

"N-No..." He looked down towards his feet.

"You know how to please a man, don't you?"

Kakashi pressed his lips to the top of Iruka's head. His hair was soft, and smelt of coconut oil, and a hint of Shea. He took in a quick whiff while hide nose was pressed gently to the others temple.

"Oi.." Iruka interrupted. "My lips are down here, idiot."

"Ah, sorry, sorry!" He used a hand to lift Iruka's chin. Their faces finally meeting after their brief separation. "I'll do it right this time."

"You better.. I've been waiting a long time for this."

"I'm sorry for making you wait so long.."

_I didn't mind the wait. It was seeing you out and about with others that killed me.. I'm just glad I won your heart in the end._

Finally, after what felt like forever and a lifetime of waiting, Iruka was able to feel the sensation of their lips meeting.

_Now I know the meaning of "being so happy you could die."_

Iruka parted his lips slightly as he moved closer in to Kakashi's embraced. His hands gripped tightly at the others vest, pulling him in closer. He felt a wet streak fall down his cheek.

_Now really isn't the time to be crying, Umino!_ He yelled at himself. _Ahh, but I'm so happy._

His head fell to Kakashi's shoulder the moment their lips parted ways. He wrapped his arms around the others waist, holding him tightly. Kakashi complied, holding the academy teacher in his arms.

"Thank you.." Iruka spoke into the crook of the others neck.

"Aren't you suppose to say _I love you_ or something?"

"Is that how it happens in Icha Icha?"

"In chapter fifteen it does."

"You read too much Icha Icha." Iruka stated again.

"Not _enough,_ Iruka.."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah.."

"If you say it, I'm suppose to say it back."

"Don't say it if you don't mean it.."

"I just don't have the guts to say it first.." Kakashi whispered directly into Iruka's ear. "Go ahead, bless my ears and say it first."

"How could I possibly tell you how much I love you when I can barely stand up straight around you?"

"Then how do you expect me to tell you that I love you too when I'm always out on missions? Or simply sleeping in your living room.."

"You don't have to tell me, as long as I know you do.."

"I do, Iruka.."

"I do too, Kakashi.." Iruka pressed a kiss to the copy-nin's neck. "You still owe me lunch, I'm starving."

"Maa, is all you think about is food?" Kakashi pulled back to cover his face again. The two men separated, but were joined again hand and hand, walking out of the alleyway.

"Is my naked body all you think about?"

"Yes." He answered plainly. "But how could I no- OUCH!" He poured, rubbing his arm were Iruka punched him - and harder than he expected. It was defiantly going to bruise.

"Next time it'll be a kick." The teacher warned. "The time after that... No apron."

"Isn't that more of a reward?"

"You're testing your luck.." Iruka narrowed his eyes. "For a genius ninja, you really don't know much."

"I know how much I want to see you in that apron."

"I'm gonna shove that apron up your ass!"

"Kinky.." He winked, though regretting it soon enough. Iruka pinched the skin on his arm and twisted it roughly. "Ouch!"

"That's what you get!"

"I thought the next one was a kick, Iruka-Sensei?"

"You wouldn't service a kick from me.."

_I could barely handle a punch.._ He sighed. _The data book has your numbers all wrong.._

Iruka squeezed Kakashi's hand a little tighter. He wondered if he took it as an apology or not, but just holding hands with the man he loved was good enough.

He was sure the look on his face was obvious.

He was in love. Happily, but crazily in love with Hatake Kakashi, the closest pervert of a ninja.


End file.
